Lo que (no) se debe hacer
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] Las consecuencias de esas cosas siempre son malas, como muy malas.[...]


**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"_

**Nota: **Random, gente. OoC. WI. Y como mande al carajo el original, el principio de una serie.

_Medusa, Marsha, medusa._

* * *

**Lo que (no) se debe hacer**

**…**

Hay cosas que no deben hacerse. El mezclar secretamente whisky de fuego, gotas de sangre de dragón y matalobos azul, entra en esa clasificación. Preguntarle a Harry porqué se ha ido de Mundo Mágico, también.

Pero, por supuesto, pocos lo comprenden.

Las consecuencias de _esas_ cosas siempre son malas, como muy malas. El que Harry esté dando tumbos por la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, con la consciencia por allá – por el infinito y poco más – como si nunca hubiese consumido alcohol en su vida, es una clara muestra de ello. La infusión que han hecho con la bebida alcohólica de la noche hace que Harry no sienta las mejillas, suelte risitas como un idiota por nada en particular y haga el ridículo pero, gracias al cielo, nadie está cerca de él para poder avergonzarlo después.

Tampoco para salvarlo.

En un parpadeo, Harry tiene los anteojos torcidos y es un ebrio risueño caminando por los jardines poblados de crisantemos de Lily Moon. La misma bruja un poquito _extravagante _ algunas veces, que de un día para el otro se ha cortado la rubia melena por los hombros y que ahora tiene un enorme lago en la punta más alejada de su patio trasero.

A Harry en serio le encantaría saber la razón por la cual Lily ha hecho un lago tan oscuro y tenebroso para su propiedad, es decir, hasta donde su atontada mente recuerda, Lily no se lleva muy bien con las expansiones de agua en donde tal vez pueda ahogarse. Sería interesante saber también el motivo por el cual un adorable cachorro se encuentra sentado a sus pies, con su adorable colita moviéndose para todas partes y mirándole con sus absurdos tiernos ojos de cachorro.

Harry no está comprendiendo para nada a Lily últimamente.

Lily se ha vuelto un poquito loca en su más reciente viaje a Irlanda, considera Harry mientras sigue al simpático cachorro que ladra y hace volteretas graciosas, difíciles de ver ante la ausencia de la luna y la falta de iluminación en ese patio trasero. Entonces, Harry debe acomodarse los anteojos, sacar su varita y susurrar un _lumos _un par de veces hasta que logra el hechizo para alumbrar un poco, descubriendo que no hay pista del pequeñito perro rubio y ahora hay una nutria a unos pasos de él, a pocos pasos del algo.

Un parpadeo. Ahora hay un unicornio.

Bueno, no. Harry piensa que es un unicornio, porque es blanco y puro, y _tan hermoso_ que los ojos verdes le duelen un poco mientras sonríe como idiota para acariciar a la solemne criatura, se encuentra completamente encantado. Es perfecto. Muy a pesar que tenga la crin hecha de plantas, o algas o lo que diablos sea que le moja las palmas de las manos al acariciarle y que no tenga un cuerno en medio de la cabeza, para Harry la criatura que tiene enfrente es preciosa.

No puede más que sentirse honrado cuando se le permite montarla.

La criatura relincha, da unas cuantas vueltas y luego se encamina hacia el lago con tranquilidad, mientras más se adentra a las oscuras aguas Harry cree escuchar con más ahínco voces a lo lejos, llamándolo. De seguro, es su imaginación. Harry se encuentra ensimismado tan profundamente que no se da cuenta que está en lo profundo del lago hasta que siente que algo le muerde un brazo con fuerza, para luego sentir un horrible tirón por la cintura y que todo se vuelva negro, junto con la sensación fantasmal del roce de unas manos.

En su defensa, Harry se encuentra ebrio, intoxicado con ese brebaje extraño y Lily no debería tener un Kelpie en su patio trasero como mascota. Porque esa también es una de las cosas que no deben de hacerse, ya que los resultados siempre son horrendos.

* * *

**.**

_¿Qué diablos he escrito? No lo sé, me he sacado de una fumada mental que una combinación de esas logra que alguien pierda la chaveta. Porque puedo. Al principio esto iba a ser un Drarry de muchas palabras y un montón de momentos pero empecé rehabilitación, el reto termina en nada y quiero escribir una última entrega, así que decidí dejar el original como la última parte de una "serie" de historias que tardaré una madre en subir._

_Les amo, ¿ya conocen a Lily Moon, no? Lo que me tiren, que sea de buenas. Besos._


End file.
